White Sky, Black Kingdom
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: It's all changed. But it's the same.
She admitted that she had exaggerated her desire to be alone. When she told the others she was sacrificing her existence, she didn't care for their objections-Their world was damned if they didn't reset it, and she was the only one that could do it-no one else knew how to.

She'd been scared after seeing her brother's body. Voldemort wasn't real until she went to Hogwarts. She'd dealt with Yakuza, rival brokers, and hit men, but a genocidal wizard Nazi was not what she signed up for. She'd sooner face the wrath of an enraged Sumireko than that monster and had she still been in the world when it was reset, she'd make good on it. In a way, she respected her brother for handling it the way he did. Even with her own training, she had considered herself nothing more than a small obstacle for him. Voldemort was someone out of her league, she feared him more than anyone else in the wizarding world and she'd only been there for a year. She blamed survival instincts.

She crossed her legs and looked down at the people walking around in the station-the one place humans and wizards would be together. She was able to notice certain people in the melting pot of voices. Her grip tightened as she noticed a few.

Draco Malfoy-the new Malfoy head- and his wife Astoria walking briskly with their hands on their son's shoulders. The woman watching the family felt some kind of pity for the boy. The Malfoy name was still worth a lot but it'd taken a hit with the Death Eater ties even if they were no longer affiliated. Draco was doing well dragging them into a more neutral setting. And he hadn't needed to be burned to do it. That was something good for this timeline.

She continued watching for the ones she was actually here for. A few people passed: Cho Chang, Blaise Zambini, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom,Luna Lovegood...they all walked underneath her gaze and passed through the wall. She continued staring down into the crowd. They were here. They'd chose Hogwarts. There was no way they would choose anywhere else after what they had been through.

"There it is, Rose." She perked up and uncrossed her legs hovering and staring down at the familiar two and their daughter. "Nine and three quarters." Ron smiled.

"You look very different from your years. The ministry's aged you." She muttered. The family continued walking. The woman sat down on her staff again. She'd follow, but there were some other people she was waiting for. Hermione was someone who arrived an hour early to anything this special, so he'd be there soon.

More people walked by and she found herself drifting off. _I wonder...what if I was wrong. After everything...what if I was? Maybe they did go somewhere else._

There was a quick movement out of the corner of her eye and she almost fell off her staff trying to figure it out. _Is he back? Is Voldemort back? How am I supposed to do anything now? I've already rewound time to the point of falling apart, what would-_

"Let's go." His familiar voice stopped her. Harry's confident smile as he and his son, Albus, ran through the wall calmed her nerves. She followed closely behind running through the wall and allowing the spell on the barrier to send her flying into the air and almost into the train. She rested on her staff again. It's felt good to walk on her own two feet from time to time.

She saw Ginny and the daughter come through the barrier.

"But dad what if I do end up in Slytherin?" She raised an eyebrow and lowered herself to hear Harry's response.

"Albus Severus Potter."

"You..."She sighed and shook her head. "If you could hear me, I would be giving you a lecture on the naming of children. I swear."

"You are named after two of the bravest man that I know."

"So is James Sirius." She added over him. "I hope." She looked at Harry. "Is he?"

The train whistle blew the moment Harry finished speaking. The students gave their farewells and boarded, some waving out of the window. Parents and family members waved until the train was out of sight then they turned and left.

She didn't remember when she became the only thing in the wizard station. The silence was suffocating and her thoughts returned to her. She couldn't die. Nobody could hear her. Nobody remembered her. She was alone and nameless in a world filled with those who were happy. She'd tried to find a way to end it, but it was impossible. She'd phase through things or stop at the last second. Maybe it was a mistake coming here...

" _You were never one for giving up, Delia."_ She could feel tears prickling. She wouldn't give up yet. Maybe if one of her friends followed through on their promise, she'd be able to rest then. It wasn't today and it wouldn't be tomorrow. It would happen, and that day she'd be ready for it. She looked out of the station.

 _If I leave now I might be able to find a spare room to sleep in. And maybe I'll hear some gossip._

She laughed and flew off.

* * *

A/N: So I got tired of the story and decided to jump right to the end and ignore everything else.

Cordelia/Aria's fate was to rewind the timeline in a last ditch effort to stop Voldemort from winning. The price of doing that was her existence. She's a ghost outside the timeline and the realm of existence. She can't talk to people, because they won't see her. She can't touch people because she either goes through them or they don't feel her. Nobody remembers her or anything she did and all she can do is watch and hope they win in this timeline. At some point She began to forget her own name with no one to speak to and remind her of it.

This is to be her existence forever. Unless someone knows and remembers her and does the same spell she'll continue to be an invisible spectator. Also the person doing the spell will simply take her place so the suffering continues with a new person so no one is dumb or desperate enough to try it.

Anyway. I hope you like the story. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
